


Almost Kiss

by theharellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan
Summary: Newly settled into the de Ghislain estate, a young Vivienne finds herself face-to-face with the Lady of the house.
Relationships: Bastien de Ghislain/Vivienne, Bastien de Ghislain/Vivienne (implied), Nicoline de Ghislain/Vivienne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Almost Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (@ourdawncomes) for a drabble prompt. Written for FemSlash February.

Vivienne is not a young woman easily shaken, but a visit from the Duchess de Ghislain is more than enough to make anyone sit straighter in their seat. She is a fledgling to the game when placed at her side, and there is little use hiding it. They sit apart from each other, her high collar framed by the wide blue sky that glows outside Vivienne’s window. Behind her mask, Nicoline’s eyes wander the room, silently absorbing the decor.

Weeks had passed since Vivienne had moved into the de Ghislain estate, and with each day this world began to feel less like one she is simply visiting. Why, at time the Templars the Circle had oh-so-graciously remained behind to guard her are so absent she thinks one day she may forget they are here at all. Her room overflows with gifts from Bastien and outfitted with furniture she had picked out personally. It all feels like a dream, yet she knows dreams too well to seriously consider the motion.

And besides that, not everything is so idyllic. Since she had arrived she had long feared the lady of the house was not so fond of her as her husband. In the days after Vivienne had met half a dozen lovers of Orlais’ lords and ladies, strapping young men with strong arms and comely women with hypnotising smiles. It is simply how it is done in Orlais, and yet fear grips her when she and Nicoline lock eyes, concerned that behind her pleasant smiles lies resentment colder than the iron in her name.

“I adore what you have done with this room, Vivienne.” The abruptness of her remark almost makes Vivienne jump, though she catches herself just a hair before it is too late. Her hands fold in her lap, head turning to follow Nicoline’s eyes, which seem to be admiring the paintings which flank the fireplace. Within gilded frames paintings paintings of the Orlesian countryside sit, unmoving, forever as bright as the summer’s day they were painted on. “I have seen seasoned decorators who could not measure up to your caliber.”  


“You flatter me,” she says, though her lips part in a glad smile at the compliment.  


“Not without good reason.”  


“Thank you.” Vivienne pauses, measuring whether what she means to say next would be a strange admission. Bastien’s wish is for her to consider this place home, yet to her home is hardly a place to feel fully at ease. She pushes forward, regardless. “I had not had the opportunity to truly decorate a whole room for myself, before. Even as an Enchanter, I was more or less allowed only to change the dressing.”  


“A pity, you could be truly great by now had they afforded you the chance.” Nicoline sighs, leaning into the arm of her chair. Vivienne finds herself watching her as her eyes continue to flit around the room. She is an easy woman to watch, strikingly handsome, and though a mask obscures every inch of skin above her cheeks, it simply draws her attention more to her full and delicate neck. A moment passes in silence, disturbed by the clink of her teacup against its saucer as she sets it down.

“It was once Bastien’s, you know,” she says, “back before he had the heart to empty his dear sister’s suite.”

“I hadn’t known.” But knowing now makes her feel– special. The estate had enough space for her that he could have put her anywhere and she would have thanked him, knowing that isn’t the case sets butterflies loose in her stomach.  


“He did not have your eye, though. I daresay it is better off, but oh… the evenings we spent in here getting to know one another. Some nights we lost track of time altogether.”  


Warmth draws into Vivienne’s cheeks, the scant air beneath her mask heats up like a greenhouse. A proposition occurs to her, poised upon the tip of her tongue. She hesitates to speak it, but the world waits for no one. She may be but a fledgling, but sooner or later she will have to fly. “I am uncertain as to whom I should be more envious of,” she teases. The Duchess’ head whips towards her, and though her lips remain neutral the shock in her expression cannot be mistaken, nor can the pink which steals into her fawn skin. “I hope someday soon you will allow me to know you better. One can only learn so much over tea.”

Nicoline’s lips spread in a grin, her laughter looser and fuller than what Vivienne had heard at parties. “You are bold,” she says approvingly, “and not what I expected when my husband first spoke of you.”

“You will not find many meek mages beyond the Circle walls, your grace.”  


“So I see.” Her teeth are hidden behind painted lips, yet still a smile curves them. “We will have to inform Bastien. He may protest, but I will make him see reason.”  


Adrenaline moves through Vivienne’s veins, as fast-flowing as in the heat of battle, despite barely having moved a muscle since she sat. She sits forward, eyes unmoving from Nicoline’s as she speaks, “You deserve your fun the same as he.”

“As do you, Enchanter, as do you.”  



End file.
